


La Agonía del Renacer

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Annie Leonhart tiene problemas con actos que realizó en su vida pasada, pero encontrará el apoyo en las personas que menos imagina. AU. Fic participante del concurso ATTACK ON NO- SONGFIC de la página "Attack on fanfics" en Facebook.





	La Agonía del Renacer

**Author's Note:**

> -Fic participante del concurso ATTACK ON NO- SONGFIC de la página "Attack on fanfics" de Facebook.  
> -Canción de inspiración: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Lacrimosa  
> -Personaje: Annie Leonhart.  
> -Universo Alterno  
> -Reencarnación

—Annie... cae...

Y mientras caía, Annie miraba el rostro inexpresivo de esa chica que había provocado su caída, conforme se desplomaba, gritaba, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Cada vez veía más cerca el suelo y no podía hacer nada más que caer sin poder evitarlo, ya no gritaba; pues nadie la escuchaba.  
Cuando estaba en el suelo, vio una sombra sobre ella y gritó tan fuerte que lastimó su garganta, despertando en ese momento de esa terrible pesadilla.

—¡No! ¿Qué fue todo eso? —se dijo Annie encontrándose sola en su oscura habitación.

Annie, una chica de cabello rubio, baja estatura, piel pálida y con un semblante serio se palpó y cubrió la cara con ambas manos, estaba sudorosa. Con pesadez se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Ahí abrió el grifo del agua, se lavó las manos y haciendo un pequeño cuenco con ellas juntó agua, mojó su rostro y se miró al espejo...

Su rostro estaba desencajado, recordando lo que minutos atrás había soñado. Era un sueño, pero se sentía escalofriante, tan real. Con una pequeña toalla se secó el rostro y se dirigió de nuevo a su cama.  
Encendió la pequeña lámpara colocada junto a su cama en el buró, miró con detalle sus manos, se giró hacia el pequeño mueble abriendo uno de los cajones y sacó un espejo de mano. Se volvió a mirar atentamente la cara.

¿Por qué la chica del sueño la miraba tan fríamente, como si fuera la culpable de algo muy grave?

De pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, tener un sueño tan nítido, en ese instante no sabía si en realidad estaba despierta o seguía durmiendo, echando un vistazo a su cama, se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, quizá el aire fresco le ayudaría a despejar su mente, menos mal que al amanecer sería domingo, tendría todo el día para descansar.

Bebió un poco de agua mientras miraba las calles vacías y completamente iluminadas desde un segundo piso, echó un vistazo a su pequeño reloj con luces, las 3:30 de la madrugada. Decidió regresar a su cama e intentar dormir, de pronto sintió temor, se cubrió de pies a cabeza, supuso que cubriéndose totalmente descansaría tranquila.

.

Mas no fue así... ya eran las diez de la mañana y algunos rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana anunciándole que debía levantarse. Poco a poco se espabiló rascándose la cabeza y caminando pesadamente al baño.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Las ojeras las tenía más marcadas, se veía más pálida que de costumbre, suspiró y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro. No quería hacerlo, pero comenzó a llorar.  
No tuvo oportunidad de dormir un sólo par de minutos, cada que intentaba dormir volvían a su mente las pesadillas, restos humanos por aquí, restos de caballos por allá, sangre por todo el suelo, gritos, desesperación. Ella veía todo eso desde arriba, no podía explicarse el por qué tenía esa perspectiva, era como si ella fuera la culpable de toda esa carnicería.

—No puedo más, es demasiado para una sola noche —sorbió por su nariz. Se levantó e iba a acostarse nuevamente cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada.

—Annie, Annie, ¿estás aquí? ¡Abre, por favor! —gritaba una chica desde fuera del departamento de la rubia.

Entonces recordó que había quedado de acompañar a Mina a realizar unas compras. Abrió grande los ojos y se levantó rápido. Se alisó un poco el cabello y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su amiga de coletas sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—¡Buen día! Amiga, se te pegaron las sábanas y eh... das miedo —. Mina al principio sonó divertida, pero al mirar detenidamente a Annie, su voz alegre cambió a preocupación— ¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé Mina, pasa —dijo Annie cabizbaja dando el paso a su amiga, dejando que Mina entrara y cerrara la puerta.

—¿Estás enferma, ¿qué tienes?

—No pude dormir en toda la noche, tuve muchas pesadillas —comentó Annie mientras daba un gran bostezo.

—Si gustas puedes quedarte a descansar, puedo ir sola y si quieres te puedo traer algo —dijo la chica, sonriente.

—No, sólo dame unos minutos para prepararme, mientras haz lo que quieras —dijo Annie caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mina se sentó en el pequeño sofá y encendió la televisión mientras esperaba a Annie. La rubia en tanto, se metió a bañar, dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo, esperaba que le quitara la ansiedad que esas pesadillas le generaron. En realidad, no quería salir pero si no salía estaría pensando en esos extraños sueños todo el día.

—Por los cielos, ¿esto es un déjà vu o qué? —Annie volvió a susurrar para ella misma.

Un par de minutos después, Annie estaba lista para salir con Mina. En el camino hacia el centro comercial platicaron de cosas triviales, de chicos y cosas del trabajo, cuando llegaron a su destino se detuvieron frente a un pequeño restaurante, pues ambas tenían hambre y no habían probado bocado en toda la mañana.

Después de almorzar hicieron sus compras, Annie solamente compró una blusa blanca con capucha que le quedaba muy bien y Mina se lo rectificó. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa del comedor de la plaza comercial, Mina corrió hacia un puesto para comprar un par de paletas heladas, regresó y le dio una a Annie, ambas comenzaron a comerlas.

—Dime Annie, ¿qué fue eso que soñaste? —preguntó la chica de coletas.

—No es nada, Mina... sólo fueron sueños —respondió Annie, esperando que su amiga no preguntara más.

—No te creo, los sueños no te hacen despertar así, aunque una vez tuve un sueño muy extraño... soné que era comida por un gigante con una cara rara —Annie la miraba con una extraña mueca— ¿cómo les dicen? ¡Ah, sí! Su cara era kawaii —Mina rio por la descripción que dio— ese sí que fue un sueño feo, lo bueno que no he soñado más con eso —dijo dando una mordida a su paleta helada.

Annie al escuchar eso se estremeció, ¿por qué Mina había soñado eso?

—Yo... bueno, es que quizá pienses que estoy loca si te cuento lo que soñé —Annie agachó la cara.

—Bueno, entonces no me cuentes y vamos a seguir comprando, ¡hay que aprovechar que el día aún es joven! —dijo Mina eufórica.

—Ya que... —respondió Annie sin mucha emoción siendo arrastrada por Mina.

Casi al anochecer las chicas decidieron regresar a sus casas.

—Annie, nos vemos mañana en la oficina —se despidió Mina dando un abrazo a Annie— espero puedas descansar esta noche, para que mañana te veas radiante.

—Eso espero, gracias.

Ambas caminaron en sentidos opuestos.

.

Annie tomó el autobús que la dejaba justo frente al edificio donde vivía.

Ya en su apartamento, escuchó un poco de música mientras se probaba la blusa que había comprado. Le gustó mucho y sonrió; aunque era una sonrisa triste.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, se preparó y dejó todo listo para comenzar el día de mañana, se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden, apagó las luces y se acostó para dormir.

—No, Annie, ¡Detente por favor! —un chico pecoso frente a ella la miraba y lloraba con tal desesperación que Annie se despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puede ser, no de nuevo por favor —. Annie se derrumbó y cayó en llanto.

Y así pasó su segunda noche, la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta por igual... así sucedió toda la semana, teniendo esas horribles pesadillas. Ya no aguantaba más, no rendía igual en el trabajo, estaba muy cansada y su salud estaba mermando, entonces Mina muy preocupada la fue a visitar a su casa el domingo, una semana después del primer sueño de Annie.

—Amiga, por favor, dime en qué puedo ayudarte, no me gusta verte así —Mina abrazó a Annie que estaba sentada en la cama.

—No sé por qué me pasa esto, Mina. Siento que voy a morir.

—Annie, no digas esas cosas tan feas, ¡por favor!

—Si vieras lo horrible que es ver todo eso, me volveré loca —dijo Annie abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

—Deberías ir con un especialista, un psicólogo o algo así —sugirió Mina—, quizá te ayude.

—¿Lo crees? —dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

—Puedes intentarlo, no pasa nada; entre más rápido vayas, mejor.

—Pero no conozco a nadie —dijo Annie mientras se mordía las uñas.

—¡Ya sé! Tengo un amigo que está estudiando psicología, quizá tenga algún conocido y pueda ayudarte, es más, lo llamaré ya mismo.

—Mina, ¿no es molestia?

—Claro que no, nunca serás molestia —dijo sonriente—, lo que quiero es ayudarte —. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número mientras Annie se volvía a acostar— ¿Hola, Armin cómo estás? Amigo, necesito un favor, espero puedas ayudarme, si, espero —Mina miró que Annie se acostaba y le dijo en un susurro —, voy por agua —Annie asintió.

—Espero que funcione —Annie cerró los ojos.

—Perfecto Armin, te lo agradezco, cuídate y ¡gracias! —Mina terminó de hablar y se acercó a Annie con el vaso con agua.

—¿Qué pasó? —la rubia tomó el agua y miró impaciente a su amiga.

—Armin va a contactar con su profesora para reservarte una cita, espero no te moleste pero le di a mi amigo tu número para que hable directo contigo y te de esa información.

—No, no me molesta, gracias amiga.

—No agradezcas, veamos en qué pueden ayudarte —Mina le guiñó el ojo y comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales.

.

Días después, sonó el celular de Annie, la chica no reconoció el número y supuso sería el amigo de Mina, así que contestó.

—Hola.

—Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Annie? Soy Armin, el amigo de Mina, la Dra Hange Zoë te va a atender el día de mañana a las 7 pm. Disculpa la hora, pero la doctora es alguien muy ocupada, fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Cuando Annie escuchó la voz de ese chico se estremeció, se sentó enseguida y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

—¿Hola, estás ahí?

—Oh sí, sí, discúlpame por favor, Armin —Annie se excusó.

—No te preocupes, en un mensaje de texto te envío la dirección del consultorio de la doctora. Cuídate Annie, espero te mejores después de ir a tu consulta, la profesora es excelente.

—Eh, gra-gracias —tartamudeó la chica.

—Un gusto, hasta pronto —Armin terminó la llamada.

—No puede ser... esa voz es... No, no más... —iba a levantarse cuando recibió el mensaje de texto de Armin indicándole la dirección y número de contacto de la profesora Hange Zoë— ¿Mañana? Es muy pronto, pero entre más pronto mejor...

—Annie, ¿ya vas a tu cita? —Mina salió a su encuentro.

—Ya, quiero estar ahí antes de la hora.

—Perfecto, ¿te acompaño? —la chica de coletas se ofreció a ir con la rubia.

—¿No es algo tarde para ti?

—Bueno, es cierto que tengo que llegar pronto a casa. ¿Está bien si sólo te acompaño en el camino?

—Eso está bien, gracias amiga.

—Bien, más adelante te presentaré a Armin, es un chico genial... y muy guapo también —Mina la miró pícara, haciendo que Annie se sonrojara.

—¿Ah sí? —el sonrojo adquirió un tono más intenso en el rostro de Annie.

—Sí, ya lo verás...

.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un edificio sencillo pero elegante, el consultorio donde iba Annie se encontraba en el segundo piso, Mina la acompañó hasta allí. Había una pequeña salita de espera con revistas científicas, un dispensador de agua y cómodos sillones.

Cinco minutos antes de las siete, Mina se despidió de Annie deseándole encontrar las respuestas a sus sueños. Annie la despidió agitando la mano.

A las 7:00 pm una chica de hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio y bajita de estatura salió del consultorio rotulado con el nombre de Hange Zoë y en voz alta dijo:

—Annie Leonhart, pase por favor.

—Gracias.

—La doctora la atenderá enseguida —le sonrió amablemente a Annie.

—Bien, gracias.

Annie se sentó en un cómodo sillón tapizado en suave piel de gamuza. Observó todos los reconocimientos de la doctora Hange Zoë, esa mujer parecía ser una eminencia en la materia. Sonrió un poco, quizá ella era la indicada para ayudarla con sus problemas de sueño y sus horribles pesadillas.

Sentada, comenzó a recordar sus pesadillas y se tronaba los dedos de las manos con gran ansiedad, de pronto escuchó y vio que una puerta dentro del consultorio se abría dejando ver a una mujer alta y delgada, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta de caballo, con anteojos y piel bronceada. Annie se puso de pie en cuanto la mujer llegó a la silla en su escritorio.

—Buenas noches ah... —dijo Hange tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica rubia frente a ella.

—Annie, Annie Leonhart —respondió tímida.

—Cierto, Annie. Disculpa la demora, cariño. Me presento, soy Hange Zoë, a partir de este momento, tu especialista personal —dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo y extendiendo su mano derecha a Annie para saludarla.

—Muchas gracias doctora —habló con voz baja estrechando a su vez su mano con la de Hange.

—Pero por favor cariño; sólo dime Hange, deja los formalismos, toma asiento —le indicó a Annie y ella se sentó también en su silla—. Ahora, hermosa... Armin me llamó y me contó a grandes rasgos lo que te sucede, pero quiero escucharlo de ti desde el principio —dijo Hange amable, comenzando a hacer anotaciones—Nombre y edad, eres casada, estás en una relación, a ver, cuéntame —Hange no miraba a Annie, escribía los datos de la rubia para generar su expediente.

Con Hange escribiendo, Annie miró la pequeña placa tallada en mármol con la inscripción Hange Zoë. Doctora en Psiquiatría. «Por los cielos, terminé con un loquero» y al fin una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

—Annie, necesito tu autorización para grabar la sesión, por si necesito analizar más datos de lo que me platiques. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Hange la miró sonriente.

—Cl-claro —dijo Annie firmando el documento donde Hange le indicó.

—Perfecto, ahora sí, comencemos —el rostro de la psiquiatra de semblante amable cambió a uno serio.

Annie se puso nerviosa, tener que recordar esos sueños horribles no era nada agradable, pero si quería descubrir por qué los tenía, debía hacerlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a hablar—. El primer sueño que tuve, estaba trepando por un muro, entonces una chica con rasgos orientales cortó mis dedos con una especie de espadas y su mirada era muy... no sé, me dio escalofrío y me dijo: Annie, cae. Y comencé a caer.

Entonces Annie comenzó a contar sus sueños a Hange, que a su vez hacía anotaciones y grababa la conversación. De cuando en cuando la psiquiatra abría los ojos sorprendida al escuchar cada relato de su paciente. Estaba segura que no era la primera vez que alguien tenía ese tipo de sueños tan irreales pero a la vez tan lúcidos, incluso ella había tenido un par de sueños así.

—A como sueño esas cosas, pareciera que soy yo quien mata a todas esas personas, pero no entiendo por qué tengo un tamaño descomunal —dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, querida —. Hange se levantó de su asiento y consoló a Annie agachándose para abrazarla—. A veces nuestros sueños nos juegan malas pasadas —ver a esa chica en ese estado, había despertado ternura en la psiquiatra— es un estrés muy grande el que está ocasionando esa serie de pesadillas. Las relaciones personales con gente muy cercana a nosotros, una discusión con mamá o papá, también con la pareja hace que nuestro cerebro nos proyecte imágenes que reflejan nuestras emociones.

—¿Entonces no hay explicación para mis pesadillas? —Annie gimió asustada.

—Eso no lo puedo determinar con una sola sesión. Si quisieras podemos seguir escarbando en tus sueños para dar con lo que realmente te hace tener esas pesadillas. Eso si lo deseas —dijo Hange limpiando las lágrimas de Annie para después levantarse y mirar el reloj de pared —. Oh, qué rápido fue todo esto, ya casi son las 8:00 pm.

—Es tarde, creo que ya debo irme —Annie se levantó también —. ¿Dónde debo pagar?

—Oh, como el día de hoy no vimos resultados, ¿qué te parece si dejamos el pago pendiente? —Dijo Hange sonriente.

—No, no. Qué pena con usted —la rubia se ruborizó.

—No te preocupes, Annie. Si bien no es la primera vez que tengo casos de este tipo, sí es la primera vez en la que no puedo determinar las causas de lo que te pasa, es más como si fuera un nuevo aprendizaje para mí, así que no te preocupes, yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas, ¿mucho mejor así? —Hange tendió de nuevo su mano hacia Annie para despedirse.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo más tengo que venir?

Cuando Hange iba a responder, se escucharon tres pequeños golpes a la puerta contigua de donde había salido la psiquiatra.

—Pasa...

Annie giró por simple reflejo y lo que vio la llenó de terror o, mejor dicho, a quien vio.

Un hombre de baja estatura, blanca piel y cabello negro se acercó a la alta mujer para halarla de la coleta y obligarla a darle un beso.

—Levi, por favor. Respeta, tengo paciente —. Hange se ruborizó.

—Buenas noches, señorita —Saludó el aludido.

—Annie, disculpa los feos modales de este hombre pe... —Hange se vio interrumpida en su disculpa al observar la cara de terror que tenía Annie y corrió hacia ella— Annie, Annie, ¡qué pasa!

—Es él... él... que no me haga daño, por favor —Annie balbuceaba mientras se aferraba en un abrazo a Hange.

—Qué le pasa a esta mocosa...

—Levi, ¿qué le hiciste? —Hange miró al recién llegado con un poco de molestia.

—Estás loca cuatro ojos, acabo de llegar, ni siquiera la había visto antes —caminó y se sentó en el asiento de Hange.

—Pues se puso muy mal en cuanto te vio —Hange llevó a Annie al sofá y la recostó.

—Cuatro ojos, es tarde y estoy muy cansado.

—Dame un par de minutos ¿quieres? Cuida a Annie, voy con Historia —la mujer apresuró el paso para salir.

—Date prisa —Dijo el hombre llamado Levi.

Hange regresó minutos después y ofreció a la chica un poco de agua.

—Annie, ya es un poco tarde. Si quieres podemos dejarte cerca de tu casa, si no mal recuerdo, no vives muy lejos de aquí —. Dijo Hange, mientras que recibía una dura mirada de Levi.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no quiero ser molestia —dijo Annie poniéndose de pie—, les pido me disculpen por mi comportamiento —se disculpó inclinando levemente el torso.

—Mocosa, es tarde. Te llevaremos.

—Levi, ¡por favor! Se llama Annie —. Hange lo reprendió— Annie, te presento a este pequeño hombre malhumorado, Levi Ackerman.

—Annie Leonhart—. La rubia inclinó la cabeza.

—Levi —. El hombre sólo dijo su nombre.

—Qué hermosa presentación, chicos —. Rio Hange.

—Cállate —dijo Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, Annie —los mayores le dieron el paso a la rubia.

Annie caminaba mientras se hacía a la idea que estaba frente a una de las personas que le habían hecho gran daño en sus sueños. Ya un poco más tranquila caminaba delante de esa extraña pareja. Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez se complementaban perfecto. Sonrió, esperando encontrar a esa persona sólo para ella.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y abordaron un hermoso auto color azul eléctrico. Levi abrió la puerta del copiloto a la mujer de anteojos, para después hacer lo mismo con Annie. Caminó hacia el asiento del conductor, encendió el vehículo y lo puso en marcha para ir a dejar a Annie a su departamento.

En el auto, Annie parecía no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la parte exterior del edificio donde alquilaba su departamento.

—Bien, Annie. Ya estás en casa —dijo Hange sonriente, mientras se bajaba del auto para ayudar a Annie a salir —. Espera mi llamada las primeras horas de mañana para darte la hora y vernos de nuevo, por favor. Cuídate mucho, me encargaré de diseñar un plan para ahondar en este asunto. Descansa por favor, no te daré medicamentos porque necesito que estés completamente consiente de lo que me estarás contando —Annie asentía, le parecía que esa mujer hablaba mucho.

—Gracias y disculpe la molestia doctora Zoë —Annie trató de sonreír.

—Ya te dije que me llames Hange, querida —. Se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa— Levi, esos modales —dijo dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

—Hasta luego —dijo el malhumorado hombre levantando un poco la mano derecha.

—Un gusto conocerlos a ambos, gracias por todo. Hasta mañana —. Annie se quedó parada esperando que el auto se fuera.

—Annie, entra.

—Pero...

—Entra, por favor. Quiero ver que entres —la voz de Hange se endureció.

—Gracias —Annie caminó y se adentró en el edificio —son muy extraños los dos... pero muy amables —dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

.

Había amanecido y Annie se despertó con igual o más dudas. Ver a esa mujer, en especial a ese hombre; la hizo perder un poco más de la cordura que le quedaba. Salía de su departamento para ir a su trabajo cuando su celular sonó. No conocía el número e igual que la vez anterior, contestó pensando sería Hange, no se equivocó.

—¡Annie! —la chica se sobresaltó por el grito— Soy Hange, hoy la sesión será en mi casa, así que me mandas tu dirección por mensaje para pasar por ti en cuanto salgas de tu trabajo, ¿a qué hora sales?

—A las cinco...

—Entonces puedes ir a tomar un helado por ahí y yo a las seis, paso por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, está bien.

—Que tengas un excelente día, ¡cariño! —y Hange colgó.

—Es muy excéntrica —dijo Annie sonriendo nerviosamente.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó a la hora de la salida, fue al parque cercano acompañada de Mina y le contó los pormenores de su cita con la psiquiatra.

—Que divertida debe ser esa mujer —. La chica reía.

—Sí, aunque un poquito escandalosa —se sonrojó la rubia.

—Es mejor así a que sea una persona amargada, así como su novio, esposo o lo que sea —Mina comía de su helado.

—Sí, ese hombre a pesar de su baja estatura es imponente, tiene una fuerte personalidad, bueno, ambos la tienen.

—Oh mira, casi es la hora, vamos.

—Sí —las chicas caminaron de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo en espera de Hange.

Un par de minutos después, Annie divisó el auto azul diciéndole a Mina que ya se aproximaba la psiquiatra.

—Entonces amiga, suerte esta vez. No te desesperes ¿vale?

—Sí, gracias Mina.

—¡Hola Annie! —la fuerte voz de Hange llamó la atención de las chicas, cuando reparó en la otra chica también la saludó— ¡Hola!

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Mina!

—Hange, ¡cuídate!

—Gracias e igualmente, adiós Annie, ¡hasta mañana!

—Adiós, Mina.

—Annie, abróchate el cinturón de seguridad por favor —Annie hizo lo que se le pidió y Hange encendió el vehículo y condujo a alta velocidad yendo al norte mientras Mina caminaba en sentido opuesto.

Llegaron a una hermosa casa, Annie con el cabello alborotado y un poco asustada, esa mujer al volante era un peligro, nada que ver con la manera de conducir del hombre. La rubia bajó del auto igual que Hange e ingresaron al domicilio.

.

Era un hogar acogedor, blancas paredes y decoración minimalista. Annie se maravilló con lo bonito que era el lugar.

—Bienvenida, Annie —. La sesión la haremos aquí, es un poco más tranquilo, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió la chica algo tímida.

—Siéntate en el sofá, deja tu bolso en el perchero, enseguida regreso, voy por bocadillos y algo de beber, ponte cómoda.

—Gracias Hange.

Hange se fue y Annie caminó un poco dentro de la sala, en verdad que era un bonito lugar, se sentía un bonito ambiente de confianza. Sonrió, estaba segura que ese día iba a tener resultados de sus sueños estando ahí.

Miró las paredes y vio sólo una fotografía colgada. Estaban Hange y Levi mirándose amorosamente.

—Es la mejor fotografía de todas, por eso la elegimos para tenerla aquí. ¿Es bonita, cierto? —Dijo Hange con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo es… hacen una bonita pareja.

—Pareja dispareja —Hange rio —. Annie, siento que ya te conozco y de corazón deseo ayudarte, así que qué te parece si comenzamos de una vez —. Hange se sentó indicándole a Annie que se sentara también en el cómodo sofá.

—Hange… yo… en mis ratos libres estuve leyendo sobre esto que me pasa, leí que puede tratarse de recuerdos de una vida pasada.

—¿Te refieres a la reencarnación, karma y esas cosas? —Hange bebió un poco de té y Annie asintió—. Sabes, Annie. No puedo permitirme pensar en esas cosas dado que soy una científica y me baso en los resultados de mis experimentos.

—Lo siento, no te quise ofender —se disculpó la chica.

—No, para nada, no te preocupes. Te he de confesar que por más que he estudiado estos temas, no puedo creerlos, pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo. Es como una relación amor-odio.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿puedes hacer conmigo eso de la hipnosis?

—Es algo apresurado; pero si eso quieres, hagámoslo. Para esto necesito tu autorización por escrito, mira, aquí tienes —dijo extendiendo la hoja de papel a Annie—, necesito que lo leas y firmes para tener el consentimiento.

Annie comenzó a leer el documento y se quedó callada unos segundos para después firmar la hoja mientras Hange colocaba una cámara de video justo en dirección al sofá.

—Al pedir la hipnosis quiero creer que estuviste leyendo sobre el proceso, pero te lo explicaré con mis palabras. Annie, a partir de este momento comenzaré a grabar. Quiero que prestes especial atención a lo que te explicaré, si tienes dudas no repares en preguntar. Sé buena chica y no te preocupes. Pero tranquila, devoraré toda la información que me des —Annie se aterró, estaba segura que ya había escuchado esa frase antes.

Hange presionó el botón para comenzar a grabar la sesión, inició dándole toda la información sobre el proceso de hipnosis a Annie, que escuchaba atentamente y asentía con movimientos de cabeza.

—Siendo las 18:25 horas del día 07 de marzo, con el consentimiento de Annie Leonhart damos inicio a la sesión de hipnosis que la paciente solicitó previamente, firmando el consentimiento de realizar el proceso, así como la grabación del mismo —Hange hablaba mirando directo a la cámara.

Annie estaba nerviosa, pero Hange la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Y comenzó la sesión.

Hora y media después, Annie con lágrimas en los ojos despertaba del trance al que fue inducida. Miró a Hange que se encontraba sorprendida e igual mostraba rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Hange, ¿qué pasó, por qué estás llorando? —Annie se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mujer.

—Annie, limpia tus lágrimas, creo que ya sé qué es lo que pasa contigo y no estoy segura de si me gusta o no.

La rubia miró hacia la pared y observó que el reloj marcaba las 19:55 horas.

—¿Tanto tiempo tardó?

—Annie, esto es complicado. Creo que hoy tampoco podré darte la explicación que necesitas, descuida que mañana es domingo y tendré todo el día para analizarlo. Recoge tus cosas, le pediré a Levi que te lleve a casa.

—¿Tu no vendrás?

—No, tengo mucha información que procesar.

—Por favor, Hange. Tu esposo me da miedo —, Hange la miró con los ojos entrecerrados— no me malinterpretes, nunca lo he visto pero hay algo en él que me da temor.

Hange recordó lo que Annie relató en la sesión y suavizó su expresión. —Está bien Annie, lo siento, iré también. Voy por Levi, prepárate —. La psiquiatra salió de la sala para ir en busca de Levi.

—Gracias de nuevo por venir a dejarme, no sé cómo pagarles —Annie inclinó levemente su cuerpo hacia el frente.

—No te preocupes, querida. Todo está bien. Espera mi llamada. Que descanses, Annie —esta vez Hange no se bajó del vehículo, y se despidió de Annie agitando la mano.

—Adiós… —dijo Annie, pero Hange no la escuchó, el auto ya se había ido. Aún estaba en shock, se sentía como en un sueño y caminó pesadamente hasta su departamento.

.

—Qué es esta mierda, Hange —. Levi reclamó a su pareja.

—Levi, me negaba a creerlo. Aún no quiero creerlo, pero… el caso de Annie es excepcional. Y no sólo es Annie, también está Historia, Armin, incluidos nosotros.

—Explícate, mujer.

—¿Recuerdas todos esos sueños que te he contado y tú a mí? —Levi no respondió, pero ella sabía que le prestaba atención— Bueno, todo eso lo he ido registrando. Todos esos casos están conectados entre sí. Todos en algún momento hemos tenido sueños, en los que estamos en un campo de batalla combatiendo con seres enormes que devoran humanos. Por ejemplo —Hange continúo—, Historia soñó que, de ser un soldado, se convirtió en reina. Armin soñó que era un niño al que otros chicos maltrataban y al final terminó siendo un ser colosal que arrasaba con todo. Y tú, me has contado que soñaste que tú y yo estábamos juntos haciendo equipo con más personas, que sabemos sus nombres sin conocerlos siquiera.

—Sí, e igual me llamabas enano y yo te llamaba cuatro ojos de mierda.

—Sí, sí. Igual tú con tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y tu fijación con la mierda.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Sí, recuerda que ambos tuvimos un sueño en el que tratábamos de destruir a un ser gigante con forma femenina, pero por nuestras grandes bocas lo único que hicimos fue provocarla y hacer que escapara. Menuda estupidez. Resulta que esa mujer gigante es… Annie Leonhart.

—La mocosa esa es…

—Sí, ella fue el titán hembra.

Levi detuvo el vehículo a unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, apagó el motor y se giró hacia Hange.

—No estoy entendiendo, quieres decir que es un ciclo sin fin.

—Parece que tenemos que expiar nuestras culpas si queremos dejar de experimentar esos sueños. Pero con Annie es diferente, ella fue la culpable de muchísimas muertes.

—Entonces que pague y punto.

—Levi, no es tan fácil, llegando a casa me pondré a trabajar.

—Siendo así, vamos a cenar antes.

—Pero no…

—Es una orden —. Levi fulminó a Hange con la mirada.

—Está bien —. Hange respondió con un simpático puchero.

.

Annie se despertó muy temprano esperando la llamada de Hange, tomó un baño y eso la relajó. Sirvió cereal con leche en un pequeño tazón, agregó un poco de azúcar y comenzó a comer, de repente sonó su celular, rápidamente miró la pantalla para ver que era una llamada de Mina.

—¡Hola Annie! —la chica sonaba muy animada.

—Ah, hola Mina…

—Pero si se nota la alegría Annie, que mala, bueno, sal de tu nido y ven a la plaza, hay un evento genial —Annie escuchaba, pero no tenía ganas de salir y para no preocupar a Mina, le dijo que sí iría—. Perfecto amiga, cuando estés aquí márcame para que te busque. Ah, aquí está Armin —Mina puso especial énfasis al nombrar al chico— no tardes, ¿sí? Con cuidado, ¡adiós!

—Armin… quizá será después —… susurró la rubia y colgó.

Dejó el celular en la mesa y siguió desayunando. Después hizo limpieza oyendo un poco de música random en Youtube, hasta que se encontró escuchando una pieza de música clásica muy hermosa pero que le transmitía tristeza y comenzó a sollozar recordando sus sueños, no quiso sentirse mal así que se esforzó en terminar sus quehaceres.

Más tarde el celular comenzó a sonar, de nuevo era Mina, pero Annie no quiso contestar. Cuando ya hubo dejado todo limpio y ordenado, el celular repiqueteó de nuevo, era la llamada que esperaba.

—¿Hange? Hola.

—Hola Annie, estamos cerca de tu casa, en unos quince minutos pasamos por ti, prepárate.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A mi casa, ya tengo los resultados de tu sesión —Annie notó que Hange sonaba preocupada.

—De acuerdo, los espero afuera.

—Nos vemos —Hange colgó.

Annie fue por su bolso y salió de su departamento, no quería seguir más tiempo ahí, bajó a la acera y buscó la sombra de un árbol para esperar a Hange. A los pocos minutos llegó ella con Levi en su auto color azul eléctrico.

—Buenos días —. Saludó Annie.

—Buenos días —. Contestó la pareja.

—Annie, ¿ya almorzaste?

—Eh, sí.

—Entonces, Levi, vayamos a casa, Annie, abrocha tu cinturón.

Ninguno dijo ninguna sola palabra en el trayecto, Annie se tensó, seguramente Hange no le tenía buenas noticias, pero aun así si ella ya tenía la información que necesitaba le iba a decir ya de una vez por todas lo que le sucedía. La alta mujer le dijo que la esperara en la sala, Annie obedeció, pero antes de llegar ahí dio media vuelta observando a esa pareja que le había parecido interesante. Annie se sonrojó al verlos abrazados y decidió entrar a la sala dejando a la pareja demostrarse su amor.

Un par de minutos después llegó Hange con unas cuantas carpetas que dejó caer en el escritorio. Annie miraba curiosa y se acercó para ayudar a acomodar los documentos.

—Annie, toma asiento y escúchame con atención. No eres el primer caso de este tipo que atiendo. Tampoco quería creerlo, pero presentándose tantas coincidencias eh... no me gusta esa palabra —dijo algo molesta rascándose la mejilla—, todos estos documentos son pruebas de que algunos estamos, no todos, viviendo de nuevo, como dijiste tú, reencarnando. Tampoco me gusta esa palabra, pero basándonos en nuestras vivencias, no le hallo otra explicación.

Entonces Hange procedió a contarle a Annie la historia del imperio Erdiano así como el gran conflicto que se originó y del cual surgieron los titanes.

—Una vez soñé que estaba frente a uno de esos titanes inteligentes, uno con forma de mujer. Ahora entiendo que estaba justo frente a ti, Annie, ya que tú fuiste el titán hembra. Te preguntarás ¿qué es el titán hembra? En esos tiempos se encargó de aniquilar a un gran porcentaje de la legión de Reconocimiento, al que yo estuve afiliada. Annie, tu ahora cargas sobre tus hombros con todas esas muertes, es por eso que tienes esas horribles pesadillas —. Hange se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y comenzó a reír fuertemente—. Todo esto es una locura, no espero que me entiendas porque ni yo misma lo entiendo, desde que era niña he tenido esos sueños, nunca los entendí, por eso decidí estudiar psiquiatría entre otras ramas que abarcan el estudio del cerebro, para tratar de comprender por qué se originan esos sueños e inquietudes. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida investigándolo y aún no obtengo frutos. Pero en tu caso, Annie, eres una chica muy sensible, por eso te han afectado mucho más tus pesadillas. Yo ya he aprendido a controlarlas, Levi también. Los otros chicos no lo han logrado del todo y también tienen problemas, pero te repito, no tanto como tú. En esta... am... vida —en realidad a Hange no le gustaba hablar así—, lo estás resintiendo más, porque todo se te presenta muy nítido. Diseñaré una terapia especial para ti para que aprendas a sobrellevarlo y no tengas episodios donde no distingas la realidad de lo que no lo es. No quiero recetarte medicamentos todavía —Hange finalizó su explicación.

—Yo... maté a mucha gente... lo veo diario y eso es lo que no me deja vivir. Estoy cansada de soñar todo eso. Yo no quería hacerlo, no quería, yo se lo dije a papá que no quería hacerlo —Annie comenzó a hablar y a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos, lloraba y seguía murmurando—, pero él se encargó de entrenarme, él quería sentirse orgulloso de mi y vivir bien. Los demonios deben desaparecer, él quería que yo regresara, dijo que me quería, aunque todo el mundo me odiara.

Hange corrió a abrazar a Annie, que estaba teniendo un episodio de disociación de la realidad y así esperó hasta que la chica se tranquilizó.

—No voy a poder con esto, Hange. No podré —Annie siguió llorando un rato más.

Minutos después, Levi llegó cargando una charola con dos tazas de humeante té, él sabía que no sería fácil para la chica Leonhart asimilar tamaña revelación y decidió ayudar a Hange para que la chica no perdiera la razón en el proceso.

—Gracias, Levi. Me adivinaste el pensamiento, estaba a punto de ir a la cocina —. Levi le asintió con la cabeza.

—Tranquilízate, mocosa. Te ayudaremos.

—Se los agradezco mucho.

—Annie, y tu familia, ¿dónde están?

—Eh, yo... me fui de casa —dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

—Entonces estás sola aquí en la ciudad, va a ser un poco complicado, pero no imposible. Tienes que vivir tu vida como cualquier otro día antes de haber iniciado tu período de pesadillas, trata de hacerlo por favor, no te estanques en la negación —dijo Hange acariciando el rubio cabello de Annie.

Así estuvieron conversando hasta que Annie se dio cuenta que la tarde comenzaba a morir, ya sentía hambre y cansancio.

—Creo que ya debo irme, quisiera descansar.

—Oh, claro, nosotros te llevamos —Se ofreció la mujer—. Levi, trae las llaves, por favor.

—No Hange, no se preocupen por favor, bastante han hecho por mí, ya no quiero ser una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no eres una molestia, cariño. Sólo tratamos de ayudarte —se sorprendió la científica.

—Y se los agradezco infinitamente, ayudar a una desconocida es descabellado, y más tratándose de mi —Annie sonrió tristemente.

—Levi, di algo, ¡ayúdame! —Hange miró al hombre suplicante.

—Ve con cuidado, mocosa.

—¿Eeeh?¡Levi, te dije ayúdame!

—Ella así lo decidió, debemos respetar su decisión —Levi intentó hacer razonar a Hange, a veces esa mujer no parecía ser una profesional conocedora del pensamiento humano.

Hange comenzó a reñirle a Levi, pero se vieron interrumpidos de su pequeña pelea por Annie, que comenzó a reír excitada. La pareja se le quedó mirando extrañada, era la primera vez que escuchaban reír a Annie de esa manera y un leve escalofrío les recorrió la espina dorsal.

Cuando la chica dejó de reír miró a la psiquiatra —. Hange, gracias. Gracias por haber aceptado recibirme, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí. De ahora en adelante me haré cargo de mi misma, no tienes que preocuparte más, sabré afrontarlo —. Caminó hasta Hange y le dio un abrazo muy cálido, que a Hange le supo a despedida.

—Annie... —susurró la alta mujer.

—Usted, Levi, cuide mucho a Hange, es una mujer como pocas, es muy afortunado por tenerla a su lado. —dijo e inclinó medio torso en señal de respeto.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Annie —Levi tenía el extraño presentimiento que era la primera y última vez que la llamaba por su nombre, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

—Gracias a los dos, yo me iré sola a casa. Gracias en verdad por todo. ¡Nos vemos mañana! — lo último lo dijo lo más animada que pudo.

La pareja se miró perpleja, ese comportamiento de Annie no les convencía en lo absoluto. Observaron cómo se dirigía a la salida y se despedía de ellos agitando la mano suavemente, ellos le respondieron con el mismo gesto.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —Hange se mordió el pulgar izquierdo.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, mujer. Ella sabe cuidarse sola, ya lo dijo —Levi le dio un manotazo para que dejara de morderse el dedo.

.

Annie caminaba por la calle cuando su celular sonó, era Mina así que decidió atender la llamada —Mina, ¿dónde están? No me regañes, ya voy para allá —la rubia tuvo que escuchar toda la cantaleta de parte de su amiga y comenzó a reír—, no Mina, no me burlo de ti, ya casi llego, nos vemos ahí—. Colgó.

Decidió correr y le gustó la sensación del viento golpeando su cara, la brisa se sentía tan fresca que por un momento se sintió feliz. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, había gente que se preocupaba por ella y eso era más que suficiente para encarar la situación.

Llegó pronto al parque encontrándose con Mina y otra persona.

—Annie, ¡al fin llegas! —Mina corrió a abrazarla para después jalarla hacia donde se encontraba la otra persona—. Aunque ya se fueron los demás, sólo quedó Armin.

El corazón de Annie latió con fuerza mientras sentía una calidez recorrerle el pecho, ¿por qué se sentía así?

—Armin, Annie ya llegó. Ahora los presentaré como se debe —El chico se giró para ver como Mina arrastraba a su amiga.

Annie y Armin estaban frente a frente, mirándose como intentando reconocerse. Los grandes ojos del chico le habían parecido a Annie los más hermosos que había visto en mucho tiempo, tan expresivos, sintió que ya los había visto antes, la chica se reprimió mentalmente, porque pensó que ya había tenido un sueño donde vio a un chico con los mismos ojos, sólo que en el sueño esas hermosas pupilas azules la miraban con terror.

Cerró los ojos intentando alejar esos sueños para centrarse en el presente.

—Mucho gusto, Annie. Carolina me ha hablado mucho de ti —. Habló Armin extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia, mientras la chica de coletas le reprochaba por llamarla por su segundo nombre.

—Soy Annie, es un gusto conocerte, Armin.

Ambos se quedaron tomados de las manos durante unos segundos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Mina que los miraba curiosa, y para quitar la tensión, les gritó que se dieran prisa porque tenía hambre y quería cenar. Transcurrió un par de horas entre pláticas y risas cuando una llamada al celular de la chica de coletas los interrumpió, Mina con pesar se despidió de ellos, asegurándose que el chico acompañara a Annie a su departamento.

Una hora más tarde, Annie y Armin se encontraban caminando con dirección al departamento de Annie, estaban alegres bromeando y riendo mucho, parecía que se conocían desde siempre. Cuando la chica vio que estaban por llegar a su departamento se puso triste y Armin lo notó.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó el chico.

—No, nada de eso, sólo que ya llegamos a mi casa —Annie se escuchaba triste.

—Oh, entiendo, y a todo esto ya no te pregunté cómo te fue con la profesora —dijo Armin intentando hacer más plática.

—Muy bien, es una mujer muy alegre y muy buena, me está ayudando bastante —Annie sonrió sincera.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, en su tiempo a mí también me ayudó muchísimo, sus terapias son excelentes, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor. No te desesperes y todo funcionará perfecto —. Armin la animaba.

—Lo sé, me esforzaré para sentirme mejor. Aunque no es fácil... a veces, no me considero un humano normal... Armin, ¿te parezco buena persona?

Armin bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de la chica, y sin mirarla, le contestó—. La verdad es que no me gusta esa expresión. Me da la sensación de que sólo llamas así a la gente que es buena para ti. Y no hay nadie bueno para todo el mundo.

Annie sonrió ante esa respuesta que ya conocía de sobra. El chico no había cambiado nada y eso la hizo sonreír. Seguía siendo Armin, el chico de sus pesadillas y quien descubrió su identidad como el titán femenino. Tan inteligente y astuto.

—Gracias, era lo que necesitaba escuchar. —Armin levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Annie. Se miraron serios y ambos sonrieron.

—Creo que debo entrar, te agradezco tu compañía —. Annie le sonrió al chico.

—Quien lo agradece soy yo, Annie, espero podamos vernos nuevamente.

—Claro, tienes mi número, puedes llamarme cuando quieras —, Annie le extendió la mano al chico, quería sentir su calor una vez más— me gustó mucho conocerte.

—También a mí, Annie —. Armin apretó la mano de la chica.

Armin esperó a que la chica rubia entrara al edificio para retirarse.

Annie corrió hasta llegar a su departamento, entró rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana, alcanzó a divisar a Armin que se perdía en la esquina. La rubia se llevó ambas manos al pecho, notando que este palpitaba contento. Ella estaría bien...

Seis meses después...

Annie corría apresurada vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes y unos zapatitos de piso del mismo color, decidió llevar el cabello suelto en esa ocasión, ese atuendo la hacía lucir bellísima. Se escucharon dos golpecitos en la puerta, haciendo que la chica se apresurara, se dio un último vistazo en un pequeño espejo y se preparó para salir.

Armin la esperaba impaciente, pero cuando la vio salir quedó embelesado. La admiró de pies a cabeza, no cabía duda, esa chica lograba cautivarlo cada vez más.

—Estás hermosa —. Fue lo que atinó a decir el rubio.

—Gra-gracias —. Annie estaba muy sonrojada.

Armin se acercó a la chica para abrazarla, los dos se miraron y Armin se acercó a su rostro para besarla. Fue un beso tierno, ambos se miraban tan bien juntos.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña caja rosa, se la extendió a Annie que, sorprendida, la abrió encontrándose con un hermoso broche decorado con pequeños cristales. El chico sacó el broche colocándolo suavemente en un mechón de cabello de la chica.

—Se ve tan hermoso en tu cabello —. Armin besó a Annie en la frente.

—Muchas gracias, Armin —. Annie lo abrazó en respuesta.

—Vamos, se nos hará tarde —. Dijo Armin mientras tomaba a Annie de la mano para caminar juntos.

.

Llegaron a un bello jardín, era una reunión organizada por Hange, ¿el motivo? Ninguno en particular, pero a esa mujer le gustaba convivir con sus amigos, aunque Levi no estuviera muy de acuerdo en ello.

La reunión fue excelente, todos estaban de tan buen humor, reían, gritaban, cantaban y platicaban tan amenamente, eso para Annie era de lo mejor que le podía pasar, tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella, incluso tenía un novio que la adoraba y procuraba su bienestar. Las pesadillas eran cosa del pasado, aunque de vez en cuando aparecían, ya no era tan difícil de sobrellevar para la chica

A las nueve de la noche, poco a poco se fueron retirando los asistentes, hasta que sólo quedaron los anfitriones y el par de chicos rubios.

—Gracias chicos, por quedarse a ayudarnos a limpiar. ¡Son un amor! —Gritaba Hange con un gorrito de papel sobre su cabeza y cargando una bolsa con basura.

—Cuatro ojos, no seas escandalosa —Levi la reprendió mientras barría el lugar.

—Enano amargado —le dijo a Levi para después dirigirse al chico rubio—, Armin, no le aprendas esas cosas al enano, es de pésimo gusto.

—Doctora, no diga eso —Armin se sonrojó.

—No tienes remedio, Arlert. Si quieren ya pueden irse, Levi y yo terminaremos de limpiar lo que falta. Vayan con mucho cuidado —caminó hacia a ellos para abrazarlos.

—Gracias, Hange. Gracias por todo —Annie apretó a Hange en un abrazo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, chicos. Cuídense y pórtense bien —. Les guiñó un ojo a ambos haciendo gestos pícaros consiguiendo que la joven pareja se sonrojara mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida.

Hange detuvo su labor para observar cómo se retiraban los chicos, sonreía como una orgullosa madre.

.

Annie y Armin llegaron a la entrada del edificio del departamento de Annie.

—¿Quieres pasar? —la chica habló muy bajo.

—¿No tienes inconvenientes? —. Armin estaba un poco dudoso.

—Por supuesto que no, vivo sola —Sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, entonces pasaré —. El chico sonrió.

Ambos se quitaron sus zapatos y rápido fueron a sentarse al sofá, encendieron la televisión, aunque en realidad no la miraban porque comenzaron a platicar sobre la fiesta.

Pasada la medianoche los chicos comenzaron a bostezar, Armin le dijo a Annie que fuera a dormir a su cama y que él dormiría en el sofá.

–¿Quieres dormir aquí? –. Preguntó Annie y Armin le asintió —. ¿Te importaría si duermo contigo? —Annie se sonrojó ferozmente.

—A-Annie…

—Si no quieres no hay problema…

—No… no tengo problema, si tú quieres…

—Claro que quiero, tontito —Annie se levantó— vamos, acá tengo cepillo y pasta dental.

Todo fue risas mientras se preparaban para dormir, mientras Armin se fue al sofá, Annie se quedó en el baño mirando su reflejo.

Vio el hermoso broche que Armin colocó en su cabello, tan bonito. Miró su rostro, ya no estaba tan pálida, las ojeras seguían ahí pero no tan marcadas, sus mejillas obtuvieron un hermoso color aperlado y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo especial.

Quería llorar de felicidad, pero no podía permitirse que Armin la viera llorando. Hizo respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse y colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

—Quiero pedir perdón a todas esas personas que murieron por mi mano en el pasado. Sé que es demasiado tarde para hacerlo, pero no puedo ni quiero guardar más este sentimiento. Destrocé ilusiones, destruí familias y arrebaté libertades.

Yo, la Annie que está viviendo en este tiempo, no soy la culpable de esas desgracias, y la Annie del pasado tampoco lo fue.

Ella sólo quería una vida normal, ser una niña normal, aun siendo prisionera quería ser alguien normal. Ella no escogió ser lo que fue, a ella también le arrebataron sus sueños y su vida por una injusta causa.

Por ella y por mí, pido perdón.

No es suficiente sólo pedir perdón, lo sé, pero espero de alguna forma esto me exime por los actos del pasado.

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Por cada vida arrebatada, perdón.

Que alguien me escuche, por favor.

_Amén_

Annie colocó su otra mano en su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente. Sintió que una gran carga se le quitaba de encima. Así permaneció hasta que escuchó que Armin la llamaba.

—Ya voy —. Respondió la chica mientras se miraba nuevamente e hizo algo que en mucho tiempo no había hecho… sonrió para ella misma. Después salió del baño para irse a acostar con Armin al sofá.

Ya estaban ambos con los ojos cerrados, cuando Annie despertó a Armin.

—Armin, gracias.

—¿De qué? —. Él chico la miró sorprendida.

—Gracias por esto, por estar aquí conmigo, por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, por ser tú quien ayudara en mi recuperación.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Annie. Es más, yo te agradezco a ti el haberme aceptado en tu vida. Esto apenas comienza, verás que todo irá muy bien.

—¿Lo crees? —Dijo Annie animada.

—Por supuesto —. Armin besó la frente de su novia.

—Armin… sé que es poco tiempo el que llevamos juntos, pero… te amo —dijo lo último en un susurro.

—Annie… —. El chico la abrazó fuertemente—. Annie, también te amo, no imaginas cuánto.

—Soy tan feliz, mucho muy feliz —exclamó ella para enseguida besar al rubio con mucho amor.

.

Armin correspondió el beso, después se dieron las buenas noches. Armin durmió contento por las palabras de amor que Annie le brindó.

Annie durmió contenta por sentir el amor, durmió profundamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro para nunca despertar.

.

La infelicidad nos hace morir en vida, aferrándonos a tristes recuerdos de los que no tan fácil podemos escapar.

La felicidad nos hace morir de alegría, el cuerpo no soporta la felicidad contenida, se acelera el pulso y el corazón palpita rebosante ocasionando un colapso del que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Annie experimentó lo último en su pequeño cuerpo, mucho tiempo pensó que no era merecedora de alegrías en la vida, y saberse amada y querida la hizo ser la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.

Dejó un hueco en el corazón de muchas personas, las que estuvieron con ella desde el inicio de sus sueños, las personas que recién se integraron a su vida y que estuvieron pendiente de ella. Annie era una chica muy especial, cargaba sobre sí un gran pesar y supo llevarlo con valentía. Pidió perdón y se le otorgó. Seguramente en su próxima vida volvería a reencontrarse con la persona que tanto amaba para reanudar lo que en base al sufrimiento, había comenzado.

Esta próxima vez, disfrutaría de la vida, disfrutaría del amor.

.

FIN

 

Notas finales:  
Resultó un reto y un gran placer para mí escribir este fanfic sobre Annie. Aprendí a querer al personaje, comprendí su sufrimiento y eso me partió el alma, ya que en lo personal, detestaba a Annie por todo lo que hizo en el bosque de los árboles gigantes. Con el tiempo la fui comprendiendo y eliminando mi odio hacia ella, pero al escribir esto, mi manera de verla cambió. Ahora sólo quisiera abrazarla.

También estoy un tanto nerviosa, ¡es la primera vez que participo en un concurso de fics!

Espero les guste este fic, hecho con todo el cariño del mundo. Para tí, Annie...

Salu2!


End file.
